A Second Mission With The Ally
by Cles
Summary: The Ally sequel. Riza figures out that Roy lied to her about what happened on their last mission, oh noes! Ack! Don't kill me for ending it!
1. Forgoten Dreams

Hiya everyone! I'm back from Vegas and, well here's a summary:

Vegas- Topless chicks, drive-through wedding chapels (I'm not kidding!), and giant smoking light-up cowboys.

Sedona (I think that's how it's spelled...)- Lots and lots of big red rocks and cacti. In some places there was so much cacti that I felt like one of them was going to get up and start dancing... (the cactuars from final fantasy)

Anyway, I'm sorry if the ending of The Ally was kinda abrupt. I didn't have a lot of time to finish it before my flight, but I wanted to post it so badly. And without any further ado, the sequel.

--------

_Soft sunlight flowed through the window and blanketed Riza's face. She tried to sit up, but there was a heavy weight on her shoulder. Hawkeye reached for her gun when she could not lift Mustang's arm off of her body. Unfortunately, someone had placed it over on the coffee table. She pushed up on his arm as hard as she could and eventually succeed in moving him on his back. However, Riza's arm became trapped under Mustang's back as she rolled him over and she was pulled along with him._

_Roy awoke with a start as he felt himself tumble and someone land on his chest. Hawkeye was unable to balance herself after flipping atop Roy and their heads collided. Her lips landed softly over his and they stared at each other in shock for what seemed like hours. Riza scrambled off of Roy and breathed several almost incoherent apologies as she ran to the bathroom. _

–

Riza groaned loudly as she sat up in her cold, dark apartment. She rubbed the side of her head with one hand and drew her covers closer with the other. Though she could remember that she had been dreaming, Riza could not recall what it had been about. She let out a sigh before looking at her alarm clock. _'Might as well get up and get ready for work...,' _thought Riza as she through her legs over the side of the bed.

She stumbled over to the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. Riza melted after the hot water in the shower slipped down her body. This was the first time in weeks that she had just been able to relax. A few days after she awoke in the Eastern Medical ward, she and Roy returned to Central. Roy seemed normal enough, but Riza still felt like she had done something wrong. He avoided looking her in the eyes and any form of physical contact whatsoever. Riza shook her head and stepped out of the shower. "I'm just being paranoid," she said, "when has Roy ever tried to get close to me in the first place?"

----

Roy slapped his hands over his ears as his obnoxious alarm clock sounded. It refused to stop so he picked it up and slammed it hard against his bedside table. Roy let his arm relax as the ringing ceased. In a few moments, he was back asleep.

--

"SHIT!" yelled Roy after his eyes picked up the current time. He bolted out of his bed and literally jumped into the shower. "Damn it! Damn it! I am going to be so late!" A few moments later, Roy jumped back out of the shower and threw on his uniform. He ran out of his house with a piece of bread in his hand.

---

Riza sat at her desk reading a extremely boring document. She jumped when the door of the office flew open. Roy wheezed slightly as he walked to his desk near the window. "You actually made it sir, I'm impressed," Hawkeye said as her eyes drifted back to the document. Roy let out a triumphant cry and stretched. His head drooped as the office filled with silence. The past few weeks had been sheer torture for him. From the beginning, Roy new it would be difficult to pretend nothing had happened between them, but it was much harder then he would have ever expected. Roy wanted to feel her skin against his, to taste her luscious lips, and most of all tell her how deeply he loved her.

Roy closed his eyes and ran a hand through his matted hair. He done something unforgivable when he had created that evil stone with the blood of those people. But still, Roy did not want to reverse what he had done. To him, Riza's life was more important then anything.

----

Aaa! My mom is making me go to bed T.T I've got school tomorrow, but I couldn't sleep until I posted this :) Sorry for the super shortness!

- If you review, I will love you forever. My arms are still wide open to criticism, just make sure you explain what was wrong.


	2. Birdy, birdy

Gahh! The computer I usually post with might have a Trojan on it so I have to use my brother's computer T.T His keyboard is all weird and evil…

(Sigh) I've gotten about 6 hours of sleep in the past 48 hours, so if anything sounds kinda odd, don't blame me! Ungg… and I still have one more project to work on…

-----------

Riza rubbed a soar spot on her shoulder and dropped the document that she had been reading. Roy spotted her movements and felt a cold shiver run down his spine. The place that was irritating Riza was terrifyingly close to where Lust had injured her a few weeks earlier. "I-is everything all right Lieutenant?" Riza nodded as she resumed reading the document.

"I probably just slept on it wrong, no need for concern sir," Riza stretched her neck from side to side before she continued speaking, "You're not paid to talk sir, you should begin your work too." Roy sighed as he lifted a pen out of his desk drawer. He clicked it a few times and noted that the sound of Hawkeye's writing had become much louder. He smiled inwardly and pulled the first paper out of his to-do bin.

-----

By noon, Roy was completely famished and he was beginning to lose the war against his stomach's grumbling. Hawkeye had finished her work a half an hour ago and went off to have lunch. "To hell with this!" muttered Roy as he threw down his pen and sprinted to the mess hall.

Roy ate a sandwich, an apple, and a cookie about five minutes after he reached the cafeteria. He yawned as he stood up and rubbed his full tummy. Roy leisurely made his way to the Central headquarters quart yard so he could put off his work for a few more minutes.

---

Riza sat underneath a large oak tree with a sandwich in one hand and a book in the other. A small bird landed next to her and she studied it for a minute or two. It chirped at Riza, so she tossed it a piece of bread off of her sandwich. She smiled and, without warning, the bird flew atop her hand. She placed her book on the ground and gingerly stroked the bird's feathers. Riza whipped her head around when she heard footsteps behind her. "It's just me Lieutenant," said Roy as he took a seat next to her, "I didn't mean to startle you." Riza nodded and rested her head against the tree trunk. "That bird seems to be quite taken with you." Riza looked at the small creature that was sitting peacefully on her outstretched arm.

"I wonder why it isn't afraid…" Roy smiled as he desperately resisted the urge to kiss her.

"When I was a child," he said while looking up into the sky, "I was told that animals can see into the depths of a person's soul. Therefore, when they come across a human that is pure of heart, they will not flee in fear…" Riza blushed a deep shade of pink and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I sincerely doubt that your story is true, sir." Roy shrugged and stole a glance at Riza when her head was turned. She was close to him, their shoulders were only an inch or so apart. Roy's hand shook violently as he fought to keep it planted on the ground. As it turned out, Roy's hand had a mind of it's own when it lifted up to Riza' s cheek. With his mind off fluttering elsewhere, Roy gently grazed the backs of his fingers across Riza' s face.

Riza' s eyes went blurry and she lost all comprehension of where she was.

_Roy nearly jumped out of his pants when he felt two small arms wrap around his waist. "Don't worry Colonel, it's just me." Mustang let out the breath that he had been holding in and turned around to face the Lieutenant. He couldn't se her face so he felt it with his hands. Roy let his fingers slide down the long bang she had on the left side of her forehead. Riza shuddered when the backs of his fingers trailed across her cheek and down to her chin. Roy was satisfied; this person was indeed, his Riza._

"_Let's go Hawkeye." Riza nodded and did her best to follow behind him in the total darkness. She felt his fingers lace with hers and immediately had a tingling sensation run throughout her body. "I don't want to lose sight of you Hawkeye."_

"_Understood, sir." Riza gripped his hand with a bit more force smiled contently._

"Lieutenant? Lieutenant Hawkeye? What's wrong?" Roy said as he frantically shook Riza' s shoulders. Riza blinked and shook her head.

"I apologize, sir, I blanked out…" Roy took Riza' s hand and helped her to her feet.

"We should get back to work." Riza nodded and followed at Roy's heel. Roy stopped abruptly when they were halfway to the building entrance. He turned and looked at her as if he was debating something. Riza opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly closed it when Roy wrapped his arms around her. She felt the heat rush to her face and her knees start to buckle. Her heart beat faster and faster until Roy finally released her. "I'm sorry Lieutenant… That was uncalled for." He turned and left her alone in the center of the hallway. Riza' s eyes darted from side to side as she struggled to clear her head. She let out a long breath and decided to forget that The Colonel had just embraced her. She rubbed her shoulder and walked briskly back to the office.

----------------

Okays… I promise that the next chapter will be longer! But now, Natalie needs sleep… badly… I don't have to babysit tomorrow, so Ill have more time to work on this : )

--As I've said before, if my fic was good enough, then I wouldn't have to ask you to review T.T


	3. Lost Words

WooT! The evil Trojan virus is probably gone because of my bother! He's the only one in the family that's good with computers XD

– For some reason, I haven't been receiving any emails... No messages, chapter update or review notifications...

— I've got another story idea but I don't know if I should start it. Of corse though, it will be about Riza and Roy, my obsession : )

------

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you finish all of this paper work, sir?" Riza stood in front of Roy's desk and reached her hand out to take one of the papers from his to-do bin. He slapped her hand away and frowned.

"Go home or do something fun," said Roy while he scanned a document. Riza sighed in defeat and saluted before she left the office. When Riza closed the door behind her, Roy dropped his pen and stared up at the ceiling. He had really goofed up when he hugged Hawkeye a few minutes earlier. It wasn't his fault though, his feelings just... slipped... Knowing Riza... ,or at least the Riza that had no idea as to how he felt, she would probably just think his embrace was an immature joke. "I have to be more careful..."

----

Riza picked up her rifle and aimed it at the target. She shot three bullets and lowered her gun. Roy told her to have some fun and shooting was her definition of fun. The target had one hole through it's heart and two through it's head. Yes, Riza was having fun. She skillfully reloaded her rifle and shot it once. The shot rang through the air and the gunslowlyfrom her hands.

_Riza whipped her body around but was met by a small cloud of dust. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure rush at her from her right. Hawkeye fired several rounds and the thing easily leapt out of harm's way. It's fingers extended and it lunged for Riza. She dove to her right side as it's razor sharp fingers grazed the flesh on her arm. The thing slowed down after she fire a clip into it. By then, Riza had already realized what the creature was- "...a homunculus,"It gave her a mocking smile. "Going by Edward's description, you must be the one called Lust..."_

"_Right. I expected the Flame Alchemist's dog to have a keen eye."_

"_Why have you summoned me here?" Lust took a step towards her and Riza fired a warning shot. Lust shook her head slightly and raised her arm so that it lined up to Riza' s head. As fast as a bolt of lightening, Lust extended her index finger towards the Lieutenant. _

Riza gripped her chest as a sharp pain erupted within it. Her legs refused to support her, so she fell to her knees. As he walked past the indoor- shooting range, Roy thought he heard someone crying out. He creaked the door open and searched for the source of the sound. His heart raced when he saw Riza doubled over in pain. Roy leapt over to her and wrapped his arms around her shaking frame. "Hawkeye! What happened?" Riza panted slightly and struggled to steady her voice.

"I'm fine, sir-," she groaned and held her chest tighter, "It just hurts for some reason..." Roy's face paled when he noticed what area of her that was hurting. What in the world was going on? Roy had made the stone. He had saved her... Hadn't he? Roy was brought back to reality when Riza stood up and let out a breath. "Thank god, it's stopped..." Roy rose as well and looked at her with sincerity in his eyes.

"You need to take it easy. Don't over exert yourself..."

"I'll be fine, sir." Roy continued looking at her and opened his mouth to speak. He closed it, but reopened it a few seconds later.

"Are you going to go home?"

"Yes," she saidsimply.Roy stared at her for another minute before he made up his mind.

"May I walk you home?" Riza blinked at him and placed her rifle back on the rack.

"I suppose so..."

------

Lust tapped her foot impatiently on the metal floor. What was taking that man so long? She had agreed to meet him in his disgusting lab only to find it empty... Empty of his presence that was; there were metal gadgets in every inch of the place. "This man better put the stone to good use..."

------

Roy walked beside Riza as the sun set on Central. The orange glow cast by the sun blanketed the city and Roy cast a glance at Riza. The illuminating glow and the wind that blew wisps of her hair up gave Riza an angelic appearance. Roy' s heart became heavy and he looked away.

Riza fished for her keys inside her pockets when they reached her apartment. She walked in the doorway and stood their for a minute. "Would you like to come in, sir?" Against his better judgement and his conscience, Roy nodded and followed her inside. "Take a seat," said Riza as she waved her hand to the couch, "I'll make some tea." Roy complied and sat on the sofa while taking in Riza's home. It was a bit on the plain with white walls and a hardwood floor, but it was cozy and warm. Roy sat back on the sofa and smiled, it would have been nice if he could've lived here with her...

Without warning, Hayate jumped up on the couch with Roy and bit his hand. Roy yelped and ripped his hand out of the dog's mouth. Riza heard the scuffle from the kitchen and laughed. "Come here, Hayate. Roy is a person, not food." The dog obediently ran off to his master to beg for dinner, no doubt. A few minutes later, Riza emerged from the kitchen with two steaming mugs. She handed one to Roy and sat on the mauve armchair that was parallel to the couch. They sat in silence for a while before Riza placed down her mug and sighed. She looked down at the floor and said, "We need to talk, sir." Roy swallowed a mouth full of the hot tea and set down his mug.

"Sure, go ahead..." Riza looked him straight in his eyes and spoke fiercely.

"The dates don't match."

"What do you mean?"

"There is no possible way," her voice filled with a tinge of anger as she went on, "that 'falling down' in a train compartment could have left me unconscious for over a week!" Roy winced as he tried to remain calm.

"It was a very bad hit to your head Hawkeye..."

"Then why," said Riza with her voice shaking with rage, "was there no injury on my head when I woke up in Eastern?" Roy's face grew hot as his mind desperately searched for the words that would take him out of this nightmare. "What... are you not telling me...," her anger was replaced by sadness as she said, "Why is it so important for you to continue lying to me...?"

-----------------

Alrighty... now the actual plot is starting. Took long enough, didn't I? I wonder what Roy's going to do >. 

-I think I will start that other fic, keep an eye out for it!

– Please review... I want to try and break The Ally's review count of 126. And it makes me sad to see that this one only has 168 hits. Currently, The Ally has 7,111 hits...


	4. What did you say?

Ahh... I've been soooo busy lately... too much crap to do

-- I said there's going to be a lemon in this fic, but I'm really nervous about writing it T.T I know what I should say just not how to say it... I just hope the whole thing doesn't explode in my face -.- (That would hurt)

- I got a kitty yesterday! . She's so cute! I can't decide what to name her though... Motoko, Ame, Aoi, Machika, Yuca, Riza, or Misao... Help me pick please!

Disclaimer: Wow, haven't done one of these in a while... I don't own FMA, but Arakawa- san does...

-------------

Roy felt a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. Unfortunately for him, Hawkeye never missed a beat. He should've known that Riza would never fall for a story that it took him five seconds to make up. He tried to mouth a reply, to defend himself in some way, but it came out jumbled and incoherent.

"Roy...," she pleaded, "I can't live with a piece of my life erased..." Riza looked at her reflection in the tea glass. "I can't live knowing that I've done something horrible to you!" As she said this, Riza rose from the chair and walked up to Roy. "Tell me," she said in a voice that was filled with anger, sorrow, anxiety, and self- disgust. Roy's obsidian eyes met hers as he got on his feet.

"You're sure...," his voice began to shake, "you're sure that you want to know **_everything_**?" Roy looked as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. In some ways... he did. Riza swallowed and nodded slowly.

"I don't want to be the cause of your pain," said Riza. Roy looked down at the floor with sad, heavy eyes.

"I brought this upon myself..." Riza sighed and forced Roy's gaze to meet hers once again.

"Then let me share the burden that you have taken on... please..." Roy's mind was screaming at him. _'Tell her that you love her! -no! You don't deserve her! You would only end up hurting her in the end!' _– It was a then that Roy remembered a short conversation that he had with Riza.

"_I... I've always loved you," she wanted to stop there, but it was a futile endeavor, "No matter how hard I tried, I could never completely suppress my feelings." Riza buried her face deeper in his jacket so Roy wouldn't see the few tears that had escaped her eyes. "Every time I see you, every time I hear your voice... that feeling comes flooding back. It hurt so badly, but each time I felt that way, I told myself that it would never happen..."_

'_It must have hurt her so horribly back then... and it must be unbearable for her right now,' _thoughtRoy as he gently wiped away a tear that had fallen from Riza's face. _'I can't bear to see her in pain like this any longer... not when I can save her... not when she can save me...'_

"Riza I know that-," both Roy and Riza nearly jumped out of their skins when the phone rang. Riza quickly snapped out of the momentary shock and retrieved the phone.

"Hawkeye speaking," she said as flatly as she could manage. Roy saw her nod a few times before she placed the phone back on the receiver. "Sir, the Fuhrer himself has assigned us a mission. It is to be labeled top priority."

"What do we have to do?"

"Lt. Havock could not tell me, the report was for your eyes only."

"Sounds serious..." Riza bit her lip as she walked over to the door.

"Havock asked that you go back to Headquarters, immediately..." Roy nodded wearily and picked up his coat.

"Goodnight... Lieutenant..." Riza resisted the urge to stop Roy from leaving and instead gave him a quick salute. She closed the door behind him, stumbled back into her bed room and fell asleep.

------

"Im such a coward," said Roy as he walked up the steps to Headquarters, "by not telling her, I'm only hiding from my fear of rejection... I know she loves me, but if she knew what I did-,"

"She would hate you," said a cold voice behind him. Mustang whipped around to face the person.

"You got what you wanted from me, Lust, now leave me to my thoughts!" Lust smiled and stood at his side.

"I am sorry that things aren't working out for you," her smile became wider, "I heard all about it."

Roy let out an irritated growl and Lust sighed. "I don't understand humans like that woman... She follows you with no regrets and, not outwardly, has she expressed any desire for compensation." She scowled and walked past Mustang. "What a meaningless existence, I hope to be there on the day that it is ended." By the time Roy turned around to respond, Lust was already gone. He mumbled a few curses and entered Headquarters.

When Roy reached his office, he sat down at his desk and heaved a great sigh. He opened up the confidential file and began to read through it. After a few minutes, he closed the file with a snap and laid his head down on his desk. This was just about the worst possible assignment he could have been given considering his current... situation. Roy closed his tired eyes and fell asleep as he was.

-----

Riza went to work the next day and found Roy at his desk. She ordered the men in the next room to be quite and not come into the Colonel's office unless it was an emergency. "Why do you do this to yourself Roy..." muttered Riza as she draped her jacket over his cold body. She stroaked his hair and Roy's eyes fluttered open. Riza began to withdraw her hand, but Roy grabbed her wrist. His head was still on his desk and his eyes were barely open,but he managed to pull her closer. "Riza," said Roy in less then a whisper, "I love you..." Or... at least that's what Riza thought she heard before Royreleased her wrist and fell back asleep.

----------------------------

(Yawn) I'm tired... I'll post the next chapter after I finish my Gt project . I haven't started and it's due on the 12 th!

–I promise that I will write longer chapters once I have the time!

— Cross your fingers for my poems that I entered in my school's poetry contest! One of my old poems that I wrote in like five minutes came in third place out of the seventh grade last year. I hope I did better this year... Especially since I was actually serious about it this time around.


	5. Long awaited kiss

I think... I've decided to name my kitty Maha. She's only six weeks old so Maha is adorable. She slept with me last night so I'm really glad that I didn't roll over on her...

Disclaimer: You all ready know I don't own FMA... Stop rubbing it in...

------------------

Riza backed away from Roy's desk and stared down at him with wide eyes. Her ears must have not heard him right. Roy **had** been mumbling... Riza's forehead began to pulse violently and she leaned against the wall for support.

_----_

_Roy grabbed her shoulders roughly. "Don't do this Hawkeye! I don't care what your reason is, just don't shut me out! I love you." Clear tears fell in a shimmering path down Riza's face. She hiccuped a few times and her beautiful amber eyes filled with pain._

"_We can't... we can't do this!" Riza felt like she was ripping her own heart out, "The Homunculi could use it to their advantage and destroy you! I wont let you throw away your ambitions so selfishly!"_

"_You really don't understand, do you?... You're the only one being selfish."_

"_No, I'm being rational, unlike you!"_

"_I think your afraid."... _

"I'm not afraid!" yelled Riza as she burst open the office doors. "I just want the truth!" She ran past Havok and told him to tell the Colonel that she was taking a sick day. He nodded, afraid that any other response would have given him a bullet in- between his eyes. Riza sprinted out of Headquarters in the direction of the train station.

----

Roy's head shot up and his eyes scanned the room for Riza. "I could have sworn I heard her voice..." Roy got up and stretched. 'I had a really good dream, but I can't remember it. I think it was about Riza...' he thought as Havok walked in the office."Havok, have you seen Hawkeye?"

"She just ran out of here a minute ago, chief. Said something about taking a sick day." Roy sighed audibly.

"Do you think she went home," said Roy. Havok lit a new cigarette and shrugged. "Damn... I need her to go over that mission report with me..." Havok handed him the phone and Roy nodded a thanks. He let it ring for a minute or so, but no one picked up.

"Want me to go to her house, chief?"

"No, I'll go, take care of things while I'm gone."

_---------- _

Riza closed her eyes and rested her head on the window of the train compartment as she waited for the departure. 'Just for an hour... I just need an hour to look around Aldeca.' Riza sighed as the train's whistle blew. She needed to find a few lost days of her life and then, only then, could she go on living.

-----------

Lust handed the man the stone with smile. "Go ahead and try it out," she said. He nodded and drew a small transmutation circle on the ground. The man placed his hands on the circle with the stone in his palm. Lust stood over the man and watched his movements. The circle glowed faintly, but stopped abruptly. Lust heard a cracking noise and the man stood up. "It's broken...," he said as he showed her the pieces in his hand. Lust slapped the remnants of the stone onto the floor and walked out of the building.

Envy, who had been waiting outside, shot Lust a quizzical look when he saw her emerge from the building. "What happened?" Lust sighed and folded her arms.

"We went through all that trouble to get Mustang to make a stone and he makes one that's flawed!"

"But we knew the red stone would break eventually."

"Yes, but the whole point of making the stone was so that we could use it.All it did wasgive him a girlfriend to have sex with," she said icily. Envy shrugged.

"Let's just have him make another stone."

"Do you have any idea how long that will take?"

"Don't worry, Lust, I had a feeling that something like this was going to happen." Envy turned and grinned at Lust. "I've got everything under control."

-------------

Roy knocked on Hawkeye's apartment door, but no one came to answer it. "Damn it..."

"Something wrong, sir?" Roy jumped back about two feet and yelled in surprise.

"Don't scare me like that Fury! Wait, what are you doing here?"

"The Lieutenant called and asked me to take Hayate for the night." Roy grabbed Fury's shoulders and shook them roughly.

"Hawkeye called you? Did she say where she was?"

"Y-yes, sir. I think she called from the train station. She said she was going to... Al... Al...,"

"Aldeca?" yelled Roy.

"Yes! That's it! She's going to Aldeca for the day. But sir what-," Fury blinked as he saw the Colonel sprint down the sidewalk.

–

'Shit,' thought Roy, 'this is not good! If she goes to Aldeca and finds out what happened while we were there... Hell even I don't know what she'll do! I guess it's all dependent on whether or not her memory is triggered. Please, Riza, wait for me..."

–

Roy arrived at the train station just as the train bound for Aldeca began to leave. He gathered what little energy he had left and ran behind it. In all his years, Roy had never run so fast. With the very last of his strength, he jumped and took hold of the railing on the back of the train. Roy pulled himself up and wearily opened the door to the inside of the train. "Ticket, please," said a man about Roy's size. Roy dug around in his pockets.

"I don't have a ticket..."

"Then out with you!"

"You expect me to jump out of a moving train?" He nodded. Roy sighed as he tried to look dignified.

"Let me rephrase that. You expect the Flame Alchemist, who is on official military business, to jump out of a moving train." The man scoffed and Roy brought out his state alchemist watch. He watched the man turnpale and step aside. Roy smirkedand he began his search for the lieutenant.

------------

Riza shifted in her sleepwhen she heard someone open her compartment door. She looked up as Roy closed the door behind him. "Sir? What are you doing here?" He sat down next to her, panting heavily.

"You want the truth, Riza. I can't deny you of it any longer..."

"Sir I-," Riza was cut off as Roy pressed his lips against hers. She struggled at first, but eventually gave into the warmth and passion of the kiss.

Roy felt like his soul was being renewed. He had almost forgotten how incredibly soft Riza's lips were. Roy wanted to intensify the kiss, but thought better of it considering the fact that he was trying to remind Riza without crushing her ego. He let go of her and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Roy you-," Roy put a finger to her lips and held it there.

"While we were in Aldeca... I fell in love with you. Or, at least, that's when I realized it." Roy managed a small smile, but it faded quickly. "Because I wasn't paying attention during a battle, you were wounded." Riza could only hear about half of what Roy was saying. Her head was throbbing uncontrollably and her vision was beginning to split.

"_I won't leave you Roy... my heart would never allow it." Riza forced her mouth shut again._

_Roy smirked. "You know that those kinds of feelings between fellow military officers are not permitted, right?" Riza flushed a deep shade of red and nodded._

"_Don't worry, sir. I haven't ever let my personal feelings interfere with my work. You have my word that-," Roy leaned his head forward and found Riza's lips._

–

"_Good to see you again, Lieutenant. I was hoping we could finish our little discussion," said Lust._

"_I only have one thing to say to you, Homunculus." Lust folded her arms and her smile stretched further. "You and your comrades have taken so many things from this world. I will **never** let you destroy the one man capable of saving it."_

"_And how do you plan on accomplishing that naive ideal?" Riza aimed her gun._

"_By eliminating monsters like you." _

—

_She smiled up at him trying desperately to cover up the bullet wound in her chest. "You told me... that I would be there when you needed me..."_

"_Riza!" She placed a hand on his lips._

"_You were... right Roy..."_

"_No! You can't go now..."_

----

Riza shook her head as her eyes refocused on Roy. "Riza," he said in a whisper, "I made the stone because I didn't want to lose you... Please forgive me..." Riza felt her heart sink and rise at the same time. She remembered everything, one kiss from Roy was all it took.

"I don't regret what I did, Roy." Roy's eyes locked onto Riza's.

"You..." Riza nodded and began to stroke his cheek.

"I made a promise to protect you and I'd do anything to fulfill it." she paused and buried her face in his chest. "Why did things have to happen like this? I was so happy during that week, but now... my life is built on the lives of others." Roy cradled Riza's in his arms and leaned his forehead against the top of her head.

"I saw a chance to save you and I had to take it... I had to... Please don't hate me..." Riza looked up at Roy, her eyes fighting back the tears.

"I'm glad I'm alive Roy. I know that there...," she gave him a small smile, "there will still be times when it rains... Besides, I didn't want to leave right after we had finally admitted our feelings. Not after I'd waited for so long." Roy pulled Riza close and kissed her with every fiber of his being. Riza opened her mouth a bit and allowed their tongues to meet. They battled for a while before Roy finally managed to gain control. He memorized every inch ofRiza's mouth, fearing that he wouldn't get another chance like this for a while, as he gently layed her down on her back. Riza pushed him up a bit and rubbed her swollen lips.

"Sorry," said Roy with a grin, "I got a little carried away... I missed you so much..." Riza gave him a quick kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I understand Roy... I'm here too stay."

--------------

Nope, it's not over yet. This couple is going to have to go through hell to get a happy ending.


	6. Words form our first kiss

I noticed that a lot of new people have started to review my story... Where were you people before! (Grumbles on about review count) Oh well I don't feel like babbling anymore so here's chapter six, sorry it took me so long... A ninja? pirate monkey stole my creative juices...

------------------------

After the two arrived in Aldeca, Roy and Riza stopped at a small diner to regroup. Riza sat across from Roy in a small booth. She took a sip from her coffee and leant her head against the wall. Everything that had happened over the past few hours was just too much for her to process. "Is something bothering you, Riza?" She broke from her thoughts and gave him a weak smile.

"No. I'm fine, really. No need to worry about me." Roy arched an eyebrow and nodded. Riza straightened up and looked at Roy. "So what do we have to do for the mission that the Fuhrer assigned us?"

"Actually, it's a pretty simple mission... All we have to do is go to some mechanical manufacturing plant to tell them that they're on thin ice with the military."

"What did they do wrong?"

"Something about breaking an agreement and making something that they weren't supposed to make... I was a bit pre-occupied when I was reading the report." Riza sighed and looked out the window. She tried desperately to suppress a yawn, but it was in vain. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Roy suggested that they find a hotel to stay in for the night. "The manufacturing place is only a hundred or so miles away from here, we can leave in the morning."

------------------

Roy wrapped a arm around Riza's waist as they searched for a hotel. She wiggled out of Roy's grasp and quickened her pace. "Riza," he said in an anxious tone, "do you want to talk?"

"No," she replied blankly. Roy opened his mouth to protest, but decided that he was in no position to force Riza to do anything. Fortunately, they found a small, vacant hotel. Roy sat down on the bed, exhausted. Riza strode past him without a word and sat down in a large armchair. They sat in for quite some time and Roy apprehensively tapped his fingers on the mattress. Riza sighed lightly and moved to sit beside him. "You... were going to let me forget about it, weren't you?"She spoke slowly, trying to choose her words with care. Roy sat up and folded his hands on his lap.

"Yes," he paused and his gaze fell to the floor, "I thought it would be for the best..." Riza slapped him hard across his cheek.

"Bull shit Roy! You were running away from your problems!" Roy rubbed his cheek and stood in front of Riza.

"You're getting it all wrong!" He said angerly. "I wanted to keep you close, but I thought that if you knew... If you knew what I did..." Riza stood up with her fists clenched.

"That's not fair, Roy..." Riza's voice softened a bit, "I had a right to know." Roy leaned forward and kissed her lightly.

"I'm sorry, Riza, if you want me to leave...," he choked a bit on the last few words, "then I will." Roy waited for a minute or so, but Riza did not reply. He nodded and turned around. His legs wobbled noticeably as he walked over to the door and placed a hand on the handle. Before he opened the door, Roy heard an almost inaudible whisper.

"I love you, Roy Mustang..." His head whipped around and he stared at Riza, wide- eyed.

"...What did you say?" A faint smile crept onto Riza's lips as she continued to stare at the floor.

"I won't leave you Roy... my heart would never allow it." He remembered that sentence...

Roy walked towards her slowly and muttered the words, "You know that those kinds of feelings between fellow military officers are not permitted, right?"

Riza's smile grew slightly and she said, "Don't worry, sir. I haven't ever let my personal feelings interfere with my work." Roy gaped at her, not believing his ears. "Roy," Riza said with a hint of annoyance, "I think this is when you kissed me-," Roy didn't need any more encouragement. In seconds, Roy crushed their lips together in a long, passionate kiss. Heended itwhen the need for air became too great and wrapped his arms around Riza's waist. "I still have to keep that promise I made to you... and in order to protect you, I'm going to have to stay by your side right?" Roy smirked and released her.

"It's a pity that you'll have to spend all your time with me..." Riza nodded in agreement.

"Yup, it's a real pity..."

------------------------------------------------

I have work to do from the two days of school I missed. I would have waited and written a longer chapter, but well... some people were getting kind of antsy. (Cough, cough, Killa Pat) scary reviewers... Until next time!


	7. Unbreakable

Hmm... If I type this, some of you might rip my head off... Whatever... I think I want to end this fic. Like, right now... The ideas I have are either too boring or too smutty... So, here's the last chapter until further notice. Sorry...

------------------------------

Roy pulled Riza to his chest and smiled gently. His love was safe, they were safe. He couldn't ask for anything else, this was all he needed. Riza nuzzled his neck and brushed her lips across it lightly. "I love you, Riza," he said into her ear. She buried her face deeper into his neck and took a deep breath.

"I'm glad that things happened this way..." Roy lifter her chin up with two fingers.

"What do you mean?" Riza smiled and gracefully brought her lips to his.

"I mean," she whispered, "that our love was unbreakable. Not even the homunculi could destroy it." Roy tilted his head forward and closed the almost non-existent gap between their lips. He laid her down on the bed gently and kissed her until neither of them could breath. Riza blinked when she felt a tear drop onto her cheek. "What's wrong Roy?" she asked slightly alarmed.

"Thank you for staying with me Riza..." he smiled and wipedhis tear off of her face.

I don't know what I would have done with out you..." Riza kissed him softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We'll stay together in spite of anything that opposes us... We will..."

-----------------------------

Well, there you have it. Don't kill me. I'm not sure if it's totally over yet...


End file.
